


An Apple from an Apple tree

by Vio_lence



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: ...not fall.
Kudos: 6





	An Apple from an Apple tree

It seems to Reborn that someone has made fun of him in the celestial chancellery.

Tsunayoshi looked at him with a careless but unfriendly gaze, frowning her thin brows and twisting her pale lips. "You are not welcome, go away. You are not welcome, go away. You are not.»

If someone asked Reborn's opinion of the apprentice, it would be: passive aggression with a doll-like baby face, sharp fangs hidden in a cute smile, and utter lack of self-control.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi looks like a Hell of a lot like Vongola Giotto," - Timoteo says with a smile. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is an ordinary child whose misery was formed in asocial skills," - Timoteo says, looking at a picture of a five-year-old baby on his Desk. "Sawada Tsunayoshi will make a great boss," - Timoteo finishes, swallowing his «if you break her in the right places, Reborn.»

Reborn mentally tells Timoteo to go to hell.

Tsunayoshi reminds him of a young Iemitsu: the same fire burns in her rusty eyes, the same crease lies between her brows, and at the first meeting they say the same thing:

— I don't give a fuck about your mafia.

And they both have a small, light, minimal-recoil pistol under their pillow, which they pull out as if they were going to give him a business card. They don't have time. The gun flies to the wall, Reborn wrings Tsunayoshi's hand so hard that there is a quiet crunch and a thin whine, and the leg between the shoulder blades does not even allow you to lift.

— I'll break you, — Reborn tells her.

" _I'll break you_ " — shouts the voice of the little Iemitsu in the killer's head.

After all, Reborn is a lousy tutor. He's much better at _breaking_ things than _creating_ them.


End file.
